1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors, such as in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
For example, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to the case at an opening thereof, and electrode terminals drawing the electrode assembly outside of the cap plate and the case.
Recently, efforts have been made to fabricate high-capacity batteries including multi-tab structures extending from uncoated regions of an electrode assembly. However, the multi-tab structures may suffer from problems, such as welding failures or structural vulnerability due to being relatively thick.